


Something Stronger

by anxiousgeek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson introduced Pepper to Maria Hill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stronger

Coulson introduced Pepper to Maria Hill when they were starting to become friends and she was getting involved with Tony's role with Shield – whatever that was going to be. Something she stepped away from in the end, as Shield didn't want Tony and Tony didn't want Shield. She stayed friends with Phil though just staying away from Shield politics only getting involved when Stark Industries did.

Pepper was too busy really for anything except running S.I.

She had time for Maria Hill though.

Whenever she had been on a Shield base, Maria Hill had been there too, with her perfect hair, in that damn uniform. Pepper couldn't keep her eyes off her, but after that initial introduction she couldn't find her voice to speak to her. She could take down the CEO's of every Fortune 500 company but she found Maria Hill more imposing than all of them put together. Fury stalked around in his black leather coat, giving agents the death glare but Pepper quickly got the impression it was Maria they truly feared.

The woman never seemed to smile and was all the sexier for it. The uniform was moulded to every curve and the ponytail meant her graceful neck was always on show. And she was smart, knew everything about S.I and the reactor technology. More than both she and Tony would’ve liked.

All those meetings and briefings and she she hadn't been able to more than nod at the woman so she had no idea what she was going to do when she reached Pepper's office. She'd spotted her heading towards the building, even from her office high up she could tell it was Maria.

She was expecting Phil though.

“Ms. Potts,” Bambi came over the intercom, “Agent Hill is here.”

“Show her in please,” she replied quickly.

The intercom clicked off and a second later the door opened. Maria Hill walked in with a serious look on her as usual and her uniform impeccable. Pepper stood to greet her, shaking her hand firmly.

“Agent Hill, welcome to Stark Industries.”

“Thank you,” Maria said. “I understand you were expecting Agent Coulson today but he was called away unexpectedly. He asked me to fill in.”

“That's fine, fine.” she said, “please take a seat. Can I get you a drink? Coffee? Something stronger?”

She manage to slip into CEO mode despite the brunette’s intense gaze. Pepper's manners were always close to the surface.

“Just coffee please. I'm on shift Ms. Potts.”

“Please, call me Pepper.”

Maria nodded, and accepted the coffee Pepper handed her. The brunette handed her a file in return and she sat down leafing through it quickly.

Pepper got through the meeting without being too distracted by Maria. Her office was her comfort zone, she felt stronger there even in the presence of the gorgeous agent. Who didn't seem to be as as affected by Pepper though, which disappointed her – but then she didn't seem to be affected by much at all. She was impressed by the young agent though, they managed to hash out the last few details needed get some Stark tech. at Shield with great ease. Maria was a great negotiator.

“I think that deserves a strong drink now,” Maria said, as they stood and shook on the deal, standing opposite her now.

“Oh, of course.”

Pepper moved to walk around her and to the little cabinet of drinks that was left over from Tony's time as CEO. Maria reached out and stopped her with a light hand on her arm.

“I was thinking in a bar Pepper.”

She'd been calling her Ms. Potts through the entire meeting so the use of her first name now threw her a little.

“Now?”

She managed to keep her voice calm, no hiccup and Maria shook her head.

“Later, I finish at eight.”

“Of course.”

Pepper smiled, and for a moment thought Maria was going to smile back but she leaned in ever so slightly instead and Pepper was convinced she was going to kiss her. Convinced.

Closed-her-eyes-and-prepared-to-kiss-back-convinced.

But the kiss never came and instead Maria took her hand and shook it.

“There's a bar in Malibu, called Sommerbys,” Pepper managed to say before Maria left. “Eight-thirty?”

The brunette nodded and smiled before leaving the office.

zzzzz

This was more than just a drink. This was a date.

Pepper hadn't been sure for most of their time in the little bar on a beach in Malibu. Maria was certainly more relaxed - insisting Pepper call her Maria - but it wasn't like most dates she'd had. Maria was more reserved than most people Pepper had dated.

Right up until the point when they left the bar and returned to their cars when Maria pulled her close to her. She pushed Pepper up against her Audi and kissed her hard. If she hadn't wanted the brunette so badly she would've been too surprised to kiss back. She arched into her though, months of attraction thrown into that kiss and god damn it Maria could kiss. She had to remember she had to breathe, holding on as the brunette pressed her lips firmly against Peppers and pushed a hand into her red hair.

“Maria,” she gasped, when the brunette pulled away to breathe herself.

“I've been wanting to do that for months.”

Pepper nodded, acutely aware of their bodies still pressed together and the brunette's hand still in her hair, fingers massaging her scalp gently. She shivered under her touch and kissed her again.

“Come back to my place,” Pepper said, trying not to pant.

Maria nodded and kissed her once more before opening the driver's door for her. She smiled at her, and Pepper blushed.

At her apartment she considered making coffee briefly, if only so she could regain a little composure but she was worried Maria would change her mind. She was worried she'd never have this chance again and every part of her was throbbing.

Once they were both inside her apartment and the door was shut securely behind them Pepper kissed Maria hard and slid her hands up beneath the jacket and fitted t-shirt the agent wore – all in the same shades of her uniform Pepper had noted. Maria smiled again and it was worth pulling out that tug of her lips. Serious or not she was stunning.

They stumbled through the apartment, Pepper's hands still on the brunette's waits, lips on her neck. Her skin was soft and hot, and she didn't notice they'd reached her bed until Maria turned them and pushed her onto it. Pepper made an 'oof' sound as she bounced on the mattress smiling at the brunette. She stripped off her jacket and top, throwing them to the floor before joining Pepper on the bed. As they kissed again she felt Maria flicking open the buttons of her blouse. She pulled it open and kissed the valley between Pepper's breasts making her sigh happily. There was a long pause then, and the redhead worried the agent was having a change of heart until she felt fingers on the front clasp and the bra came free. Suddenly Maria lips were on her breasts.

Pepper cried out and Maria looked up and smiled again - just briefly - before she took one nipple into her mouth. Pepper squeaked as she felt her tongue roll around the nipple and pleasure spiked down to her core.

“That was hot as hell,” Maria said

She bit down lightly and Pepper squeaked again, louder this time. Maria chuckled and that spurred Pepper to move quickly, grabbed the brunette and roll them over. She straddled Maria's leg, pressing her centre against one strong thigh to try and calm herself a little. Maria arched up a little to try and help, seemingly desperate for some relief of her own. She flicked open her bra and threw it aside, Pepper stripping her blouse and bra dropping them to the floor quickly. She brought her hands up and cupped Maria's breasts, flicking her thumbs over her hard nipples, watching her face carefully as she closed her eyes and moaned.

“Pepper, don't-”

“Don't what?” Pepper asked.

“Don't tease. I want you,” she hissed, eyes still closed like she couldn't bare to look at Pepper.

She bent over and kissed her gently, then moved down her legs a little. She opened the jeans, lightly running her fingers over her taught stomach making her moan again. She wriggled a little beneath Pepper and together they stripped her naked, the redhead at her feet, just looking.

“You're stunning.”

Maria blushed, barely noticeable on her already flushed cheeks and Pepper shifted a little to kiss her again kneeling over her. She moved down her body quickly, sensing the deep tension in the brunette, dropping kisses on her hot skin until she reached her core. Maria drew in a breath and held it until Pepper pressed a finger against at her core, brushing through her dark coarse hair making her sigh. She pressed down, finding her clit easily and making Maria cry out making a sharp 'oh' noise. She ran her fingers through the wetness there, breathing deep and smiling at the look on Maria's face, every muscle was tense, her mouth open slightly, eyes closed. She was beautiful.

“Pepper – please.”

She responded to her plea by pressing her fingers deeper into her dark hair, running her middle finger over her entrance before pushing inside slowly. Maria tightened around her, the muscles reacting to the pleasure, the brunette pushing her hips up into Pepper's hands.

“More,” she moaned and Pepper pressed another finger into her body, starting up a quick rhythm in and out, watching Maria carefully.

“Beautiful,” she whispered. “Beautiful.”

Maria could only make 'uh' noises in response, no words, her hips moving in time with Pepper's hand. She was getting hotter, heat surrounding the red-head’s fingers and her cries getting louder with each thrust in. She added another finger and Maria shouted.

“Pepper – oh god.”

She smiled at that, and thrust her fingers into Maria's body harder, twisting her hand a little so she could crook her fingers inside her and press against the soft spot that would make her scream hopefully. Maria panted, trying to say Pepper's name again but failing after the first syllable. When Pepper pressed down on her clit with her other hand she cried out, loud and clear.

“More.”

She was close, Pepper could tell, it was familiar. The racing pulse of her body, the heat, the tension radiating from every muscle. She pressed her fingers as deep as she could into Maria's body, pressing harder down on her clit and her whole body tensed and clenched Pepper's fingers tight. She didn't scream though, much to Pepper's disappointment but her mouth hung open and she whimpered as she came, shaking hard.

Pepper pulled her fingers out slowly, caressing Maria as she did so then moving to lie next to her and kiss her gently.

“Pepper,” she whispered.

After a moment the brunette opened her eyes and smiled, still breathing hard, pushing Pepper away and moving quickly down her body. She pushed her skirt up around her waist and her tights and panties down and off her ankles, pulling her legs apart and settling between them. Pepper took a deep breath, holding herself still as Maria gripped one thigh and slid her hand up the other running her fingers through her own light red hair before kissing her clit. She jumped, with a squeak again and she felt Maria chuckle before flicking her tongue over the swollen nub again.

“Mar-” she couldn't quite get her name out, the rest a cry of pleasure when the brunette sucked hard. She arched her hips up when she felt fingertips at her centre, pressing inside slowly. She could hear the squeak again, and realised it was her and every fibre of her being was on fire as Maria moved her fingers slowly in and out of Pepper's hot body. She wanted more, so much more from her and tried to get some words out but couldn't. Maria thrust in a little harder anyway, pressing her tongue down on her clit. She felt fire all the way up her spine.

“Maria,” she cried. “Please.”

Maria didn't say anything, responding only by sucking hard on her clit again, pressing her fingers deep inside her, pushing Pepper higher.

This had been what Pepper had wanted since she first met the agent, this had been what she'd been fantasising about and the reality of it made her cry out with every thrust of Maria's fingers into her body.

“More.”

Maria gave her what she needed, reaching up to cup a breast and run her thumb over her nipple, still sucking and thrusting and what felt like a million other things at once and she cried out, her whole body arching up and pushing her centre into Maria's mouth until she couldn't breathe any more. She sank back into the mattress and let the brunette continue to caress her with her tongue for a little while until she couldn't take it any longer and pushed her away, closing her legs tight. Maria looked up at her, smiling, and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

“We should go out for another drink sometime,” Maria said, helping Pepper out of her tight skirt. Pepper chuckled.

“Do that again and you can move in,” she replied, kicking the skirt aside.

Maria tensed, looking away from her and Pepper had to reach out and pull her down to lie with her, fighting the other woman's strength.

“I was joking Maria,” she said, when the agent stayed put.

“You don't know me Pepper,” she said, still looking away.

“I want to though.” Maria nodded, and relaxed a little. “Let's have another drink now,” Pepper said, sitting up.

“Sure. Sounds good.”

Pepper stood, watching as Maria followed her movements but avoided eye contact. She couldn't figure this woman out, but she would. Eventually. Over a few more drinks.


End file.
